The Maintenance Man
by Jenny Loveless
Summary: AU/AH: Sookie works in an office and is pleased to meet very sexy maintenance man. lots of lemons. Could turn into more. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is probably not going to be some angsty, long-winded saga of epic proportions. It is what it is. A lemony fantasy I've had. MAYBE there's a hot maintenance guy who works in my building and MAYBE he happens to look similar to a certain Viking delicacy we all have lust after. Who knows? **

**I had intended for this to be a one-shot but Mr. Maintenance took it further. Typical, isn't he? Anyway, let me know if you'd like me to continue this. I'm sure these two have much more than a few hours in them. **

**Oh, and Mr. Maintenance loves reviews. **

The keyboard clacked quietly as I typed; working on a tax return I had been assigned by my employer. Wearily, I stopped for a moment to rub my eyes. Staring at a screen all day was brutal! I sipped my water that was sitting next to me on my desk before resuming where I had left off. I had just gotten into my typing rhythm when my boss rounded the corner coming up to stand behind my desk. Not even a hello. I was expected to just be aware that he was there. It was already close to 1:00pm since he generally didn't show up until then anyway, well unless it was tax season. I heaved an inward sigh, finishing the few words I was typing before turning to face him. I was never getting this return done.

Small and grey with a stocky build; Clancy was the type of man that most people disliked before opening his mouth. He portrayed surly and arrogant by just the glare on his face alone.

"Susannah, run up to storage and pull these files for me," He tossed a legal pad onto my desk with a list scribbled down its length. It looked like there was writing on the other side.

_Ugh, no 'good afternoon.' _

_No, how is your grandmother, who I know has been ill._

_Nada_

"I need them immediately."

Without anything father, I was dismissed as he pivoted on his heel, returning to his office. I don't know why I expected better. Maybe it was because of how I was raised. Strict upbringing, heavy on the manners. Sighing, I stood. He refused to address me Sookie. It was what I preferred. I made that clear and the other accountants in the office had no problem addressing me as such. Just him. Yes, he was a dick. But I was also used to it.

As the Office Manager at Hicks & Baum, I knew that working for accountants wouldn't be an easy job. I knew how accountants tended to get, especially during tax season, but I had never met a man quite as rude as Clancy Hicks. He, who seemed to find screaming at me for the tiniest infraction the newest sport, had built his company from the ground up. He was king of his little mountain and wanted everyone to know it.

Now, I could easily find another job but I wouldn't find another job paying quite so much for an Administrative position quite so easily. So, I took my employer with a grain of salt. Office Manager really meant Office Bitch and I dealt with that the best that I could. I was able to continue my night classes at the University of Louisiana in Monroe. In less than a year, I would be so far from Hicks & Baum that it would make Clancy's head spin. Or so I secretly imagined.

I mentally snickered at the image as I saved the document I was working on. While I was doing so, I looked up hearing keys jangling in the hallway. I knew that sound; it being the only reprieve from my mundane day.

_Maintenance Guy._

Oh, yes, Maintenance Guy. I've worked in a professional environment for quite a few years now after I stopped working as a barmaid in the small town that I grew up in. However, at no other place of employment had anyone caught my eye the way he did. He was tall. Very tall. Perhaps 6'4'' or so and very built with muscular arms and a strong back. With short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he commanded attention, despite his position. Clancy, however, didn't think so because he refused to speak to him, usually passing the job onto me. I was more than happy to oblige, of course. And while we had a professional working relationship, I'm sure he knew that I was constantly undressing him with my eyes. It seemed he made it a point to wait for the elevators directly in front of my line of sight from the front desk. I'm almost sure I had seen him smirk before turning and giving me a view of his glorious backside on more than one occasion. The muscles encased within his company issue polo shirt were prominent; stretching the slightly material that was neatly tucked into a pair of khakis.

_And that ass. _

_Geeze! _

I thought men were pigs the way they constantly thought about sex and naked women. I was just as bad if not worse. But then the insecure part of me worried that it was all in my head; the flirty smirks and sexy, smooth cadence of his voice when we were discussing the damage done to the drywall by someone on his maintenance crew or the air conditioner when it went out last week. He is also a bit older than me. I'm 27 and he looks like he could be mid 30's. Who knows? Like I said, it might just be in my head. But I digress.

I watched through the full glass doors that serve as the entrance to the office as he strode past. He glanced in as he walked, catching my eye. I was helpless to resist. He smiled and raised his eyebrow slightly before disappearing down the hall.

_Ugh! He was so cocky! _

_And sexy. _

_Cocky and sexy. _

_Dangerous combination. _

To the left of my office was the stairwell which, when going up, led to the maintenance office as well as our file storage.

_Convenient right? _

_No! _

Honestly, it was somewhat creepy up there. While the rest of the building was well maintained, there were only two dangling light bulbs on a chain that served as light fixtures, casting the wide space into shadow. The files for our office were stored in an area closed off by a chain link fence with a padlock on one side of the vast space. And the rest of the area was unfinished with just drywall, tools and a man-smell. Nevertheless, I grabbed the key to unlock the door at the top of the stairs as well as a small sticky note with the padlock combination on it.

I had my hand on the handle of the door and was mid-push when Clancy rounded the corner again.

"Oh, Susannah." He began. I fought back a grimace. "I'm going to need the Lambert return, the AKA Investigations return, and the new client we just landed needs set up. I'll need it all on my desk Monday morning so get it done before you leave. I'm meeting a client for a late lunch and probably will not be back."

_I.E.: using company cash to rent a hotel, fuck someone that's not your wife, and then go play golf. _

_Got it._

_What did he actually do in this office? _

_I'm going to have to stay at least an hour late. _

_But bonus! No Clancy for the rest of the day! _

_And it's Friday!_

I smiled, pulling myself out of my inner musing.

"Not a problem, Clancy. I'll get those finished and then start pulling these files for you. I'll have everything on your desk before you come in Monday morning." My bright smile faded from my face as he stalked off to his office before I'd even completed my sentence.

_Dick._

I huffed back to my desk, placing the key and the legal pad off to the side so I could finish up the Lambert return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: What do you think so far? Do you think Mr. Maintenance will play right into my torrid little plot or will he give us some saucy misdirection? Only time shall tell. **

**And just to keep it honest, he will perform favors for reviews. Jus' saying. Man-whore Muse. *shakes head***

Three hours later found me finally finished with the tax returns. The new client set up had taken longer than it should have since whichever accountant had met with the new clients didn't procure enough information for me to accurately enter into our databases. This meant calling, first the account in charge of the file and asking if they had it elsewhere (no, of course) and then calling the client themselves to ask questions that should have been asked initially.

Four o'clock was dancing across the digital clock on my desktop screen as I clicked 'save' on the final data screen. Mr. Maintenance had put in one more appearance with a complimentary cocked eyebrow raise as he strode by the door earlier while I had been engrossed in the AKA return.

_Heaven forbid I miss that._

Now, he was heading to the elevator bay and leaving for the day. Once again, he turned his back while waiting, allowing me to watch those muscles move whether it was intentional or not. When the elevator doors opened, he shot one last glance at me before stepping inside. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

_Delicious. _

Since it was a Friday, the office was empty except me, of course. But I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed the quiet since the office was usually an overwhelming mixture of ringing phones, shrill voices and Clancy's abrasive diatribes. Nope, I was perfectly content to get my work done in solitude.

Once the tax returns were in their tax jackets and the client paperwork was assembled, I placed everything on Clancy's desk (upper right hand corner, folder and jacket spine to the left!) before heading to the office kitchen to start the dishwasher. I tossed a few stray napkins and a Doritos bag into the trash before restocking the fridge with Clancy's Orange Crush and Mr. Baum (Donny)'s Coke Zero.

I flicked off the light before grabbing the legal pad with the folders Clancy needed and the key to the stairs. I jogged up the stairs, reassuring myself that yes; this was considered a workout before inserting the key in the lock and opening the door. I propped the door open before heading to the cage containing our files. Squinting in the dim lighting, I attempted to see the numbers on the padlock. After the second try, I wrestled the lock off and pulled the metal gate open to reveal stacks of cardboard boxes. As was becoming habit, I sighed wondering about the best way to go about this task. Finally figuring it was best to dive in, I grabbed the list and flipped the page over. I groaned aloud. It was two and a half pages of files dating back almost 5 years.

_I guess someone is getting an audit. _

I grabbed the first box marked 2008 and dragged it down; letting it hit the floor with a satisfying thud. I lifted the lid, straining my eyes to read the file names. Once I found the specific file needed. I placed a simple check next to the file name on Clancy's list before moving on to the next. It was a quick find in the same box.

Ten minutes and two boxes later, I was dusty with a small stack of files next to me, pondering a thought that had just crossed my mind. Now that I was procuring all of these files, how was I going to get them back downstairs?

_Can't use a cart and wheel it down stairs. _

_Hmm. _

_Maybe a box with handles?_

_I'll need to find something. _

I wandered out of the cage, looking around for something that would be appropriate for my needs. Surely, there would be something amid the random assortment of junk up here. Since I didn't have a flashlight, it was hard to tell what was past the lit area. What looked like an air compressor was shoved against one wall next to an open office door that housed a desk with a nice computer, a file cabinet, and a tiny fridge with a microwave on top. Ah, the elusive maintenance office. I snickered quietly in spite of myself before moving on. There were a couple more cages with other things stored inside but those were other office's files.

_Ah ha!_

Behind the cages was a section devoted to cardboard boxes; all broken down, all ready to use. It was mostly in the shadows so I paralleled the cages until I came to the end, finding a small walkway that led to the back. I grabbed a couple of broken down boxes, deciding I'd rummage through the office for some tape when I was got back around but stopped short when I heard a loud slam.

I startled letting out a sound that was a cross between a small shriek and an 'eeep,' before dropping down to crouch in the shadows.

_Pathetic. _

I mentally chided myself before taking a second to calm down before standing up to look across the cages. The door that I had propped open was now closed.

_Oh, fuck me! How the hell did that happen?_

I grumbled picking up the boxes I had dropped in all of my bravery before shuffling back to the cage I was working in. I was letting the boxes trail a bit on the dusty floor as I rounded end of the cages and made my way back down the walkway.

I was still muttering to myself about my general cowardice when I collided with something solid. Or rather someone. I was thrown off balance and felt pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders. I looked up and found myself stuck gazing into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, fuck me!" I exclaimed, dropping the boxes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I am at work right now, eyeballing the sexy maintenance man who may or may not resemble a certain Norse Viking, while my Muse whispers dirty Askars related nothings in my ear. Suffice to say, nothing is getting accomplished at work. Hopefully no one notices. **

A rich laugh echoed through the dim, open area as I remained caught in his gaze like a tiny fish, hypnotized in the glow of an Angler's light.

"I'd at least like to know your name before we get to that."

_Good lord. What?_

I must have been slack-jawed or maybe had a vacant expression that he misinterpreted for a concussion because he sobered as he studied me before speaking.

"Are you alright?" Heat flamed my face as I blushed, looking down. I realized that I was still just standing there, mouth agape after nearly plowing him over.

_Suck it up, Stackhouse. _

_Oh, lord. He's still touching me. _

I could feel the head from his body lapping against me in waves. Between that and the scent of freshly cut wood and soap, I was barely in control of my senses. I'm sure my eyes were glazing over. Greedily, I inhaled deeply, which had the opposite reaction and actually steadied me a bit.

"Yes," I murmured. "I'm alright and sorry for running you over. I didn't think anyone else was still here." I managed to get it out without stumbling over myself. A step in the right direction. I looked up and could see the amusement in his eyes. His mouth was quirked in a half smile. Wow, his lips were full and looked so soft, standing out in comparison to the scruff on his face. I stopped myself from raising my fingers to his mouth.

_Don't look at his lips! _

_Fuck._

_And he was laughing at me. _

_Unbelievable!_

I stepped back, allowing myself some breathing room before arranging my face in the most dignified look I could manage before speaking.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to get through if I want to make it home tonight." I tucked a few loose strands of hair that had managed to escape my ponytail behind my ear as I bent down to pick up my boxes.

"Of course, Miss…" He trailed off leaning against the edge of one of the cages, effectively blocking my way down the narrow walkway, waiting for me to fill in the blank.

"Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse." I supplied as I brushed past him. Amusement radiated off him as I squeezed past him, my arms feeling an electric current as they brushed his. I barely heard him fall in step beside me before lifting the boxes from my hands, though I did not acknowledge that he had taken them.

"My name is Eric." He informed me.

_Good. Now I had a name to moan while I took care of myself later. _

_Ugh! Focus! He's still talking!_

"I figured you might want to know since we've never introduced ourselves in all this time that we've worked together." And with knowledge of my unintentional snub out in the open, my manners kicked into overdrive.

"Oh my goodness, you're right, Eric! I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized. How rude of me?" I was genuinely abashed at my behavior considering the offhanded flirting and eye-groping I had been enjoying. "Well, I certainly appreciate you carrying those boxes and it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister…." I trailed off in the same fashion he did, smiling at the intentional parallel.

"Northman. Eric Northman." He replied smiling.

"Well, Mr. Northman, I do apologize for my rudeness. Now that I know your name, I will be sure not to forget it." He had propped the boxes up against the side of the cage as I spoke.

"Good. Thank you, Ms. Stackhouse." He cracked a small, lopsided grin with just a hint of an eyebrow raise. "I'll let you get back to work now." He took another step towards me. I tilted my head back, unconsciously taking a step backwards. I felt the chain link door of the cage flatten against my back. His smile widened as he continued. "If you need anything, any help, I'll be in the office finishing some paperwork."

I nodded mutely, watching as he strode confidently across the room to his office.

_Man, what a view. _

_He HAD to know what he was doing to me. _

I shifted uncomfortably as my panties had become slightly damp. I heard the chair in the office squeak as he sat and shortly thereafter, the tell-tale sound of him typing. I glanced down at my list. I still had a long way to go. I groaned aloud, before reaching for the next 2008 box. I quickly managed a rhythm in pulling files, checking them off my list, tossing them on the growing stack before closing the box and moving on to the next. I stopped again forty five minutes later. I was sweating and covered in dust. Quite nasty. I quickly trotted to the door to the stairs, glancing in at Eric still on his computer. He was rolling his head back, stretching his neck. I quickly scooted out the door before he could catch me ogling again.

_Get a grip, girl. _

_That man is all sorts of distracting._

I chuckled at my inner griping as I descended the stairs. I hurried to the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of water. Opening it, I took a sip before heading back upstairs. I was about three quarters of the way finished with my project. If I hustled, it would take maybe another 10 minutes to finish gathering files.

As I crested the stairs, I took another swig of water, while pushing open the door. The sight before me stopped me dead in my tracks.

Eric stood beneath one of the bulbs nearest to his office, casting him into high contrast and shadow. He was in the process of taking his shirt off, leaving me the perfect view of his abdominal and pectoral muscles moving with fluidity as he pulled the polo over his head. My breath hitched, as the bottle stilled at my mouth. I felt water miss my mouth, sluicing over my jaw and down my throat to drip past my blouse's neckline.

"Ms. Stackhouse." He murmured.

_Was that an accent I heard? _

_Why hadn't I noticed that before? _

"Sookie." His voice was heady and thick. He had to be feeling it. "I believe you're all wet."

My knees nearly buckled right there.

"Pardon?" I managed to get out.

He leaned his head closer to mine; his scent overwhelming me as he inhaled silently near the nape of my neck. A quiet rumble reverberated deep in his throat, barely audible as he brought up his shirt, patting it first against my jaw, before dragging it gently along the curve of my throat before dipping down to breasts.

My head was spinning and I was overly warm. His chest was eye level and all I wanted to do was nip along his collar bone. His head was still hovering above the curve of my neck so I did something that I never did.

I acted on impulse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: You can say it. I'm a fucking tease. I know it, baby. And you love it! Do you see what writing Eric does to me? He's a sinfully, dirty man now he's cutting into my sleeping time. So I'm getting a bit punch drunk. **

**But to everyone reviewing, thank you! Seriously, I will try to respond to every single one (whether you want me to or not!) But, yes. I know. You're not here to listen to me ramble. I've prolonged ze lemons long enough…. **

I crushed my lips to his, snaking my arms over his shoulders. His skin was warm as I let them fall, brushing over his shoulders as my mouth parted. He responded enthusiastically, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I let myself indulge in something I had envisioned many times while sitting at my desk. My fingertips traced his pectorals, brushing over his nipples before trailing them down to his abdominal muscles.

Eric made that grumbling noise deep in his throat as his hands acquainted themselves with my breasts. He cupped them over my blouse, kneading and massaging as I groaned with the sensation of it all. I could feel the fire ignite deep within my body starting at my core before flowing languidly towards the apex at my thighs. Our tongues still dueled for dominance as he slipped his hands beneath my shirt, bypassing my bra completely. Feeling the contact of his skin on my sensitive nipples made me gasp aloud. His hands were warm and had a rough texture to them. Working man's hands.

I had to breathe. I broke apart from his lips before trailing breathless, feather-light kisses across his jaw. I moved down to nip along his neck as I heard him groan. Without warning, he moved his hands from where they had been rolling my nipples between his fingertips but before I could protest I felt him unbuttoning the tiny buttons down the front of my shirt. A few moments went by while I tasted the delicious skin at his throat before he got frustrated. Raising my arms, he pulled the shirt above my head. I stood there in my heels, slacks and bra as the cool air played across my skin. I was still breathing deeply as I eyed him with a hunger I hadn't felt since… well, ever.

"Sookie," He groaned. His eyes traveling up the length of my body. "You have no idea how long I've waited to see you like this."

_So it's NOT just me!_

_He's wanted it just as bad. _

"Me too." I replied breathlessly. His khakis were slung low on his hips, which put a very prominent bulging piece of anatomy on display. My breath hitched as I moved forward again. Grabbing him by his belt, I crushed our hips together as I claimed his mouth again. He let me take the lead as I teased his tongue with mine. I felt his hands move to the waistband of my slacks so I followed in suit, unfastening the clasp of his belt before pulling it open. I felt my pants slip smoothly down my legs. I unbuttoned the button and slid the zipper down before pushing his pants down over his hips.

We stood there, bodies flushed from arousal with our pants around our ankles. I made a feeble attempt at kicking mine over my shoes before I gave in and kicked them off along with the pants. He, on the other hand, had work boots on. Pants didn't slip so easily over those. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. He glared at me before placing one large hand on my shoulder. He used me to balance as he reached down with his other hand to pull first one, then the other boot off. He kicked his legs free of those cursed khakis. I was still smirking when he focused his gaze back on me.

_Boxer-briefs. Hmm._

_Oh lord. _

_He was huge!_

_Uh oh. _

I was no longer smirking when noticed that I was now level with his chest instead of his neck without my heels. He stalked towards me. Reaching up to grasp my pony tail tie. He slid it easily down length of my hair, allowing it to fall free. I'm sure it had a crease in it.

If it did, he didn't seem to notice. Placing one hand behind my neck he threaded the other through my hair at the base of my skull. I'm going to melt. I'm sure of it. He pulled me toward him again as his lips crushed mine hungrily. His fervor was intense, overwhelming and it was all I could do to continue standing. One of his rough hands began moving, away from my neck, downwards. He paused, taking a moment to caress my breast as he broke the kiss. I barely noticed as his other hand left my hair to unclasp my bra.

One handed.

I almost giggled again as he pushed it off my body. His mouth sought my nipple causing me to moan aloud when it made contact.

_Holy shit!_

He sucked gently, allowing his teeth to catch it before releasing and repeating the process. His other hand joined its partner at my other breast, kneading and squeezing. My legs were getting shaky as a white hot sensation flooded my body. I moaned as he simultaneously pinched and bit at the same time. I was coming undone and he hadn't even touched me where it mattered most.

I clutched his shoulder with one arm, holding on for dear life while my other took another gratuitous tour of his chest and abdominal muscles. I let my fingers trail through the light dusting of hair along his chest, following it as it trailed down below the waistline of his boxer-briefs. I took the plunge, slipping my hand below and boy was I not disappointed.

My earlier estimation was correct. He WAS huge. I let my fingers slide down his length as his breathing hitched. I gripped him somewhat firmly, sliding my hand up before gently letting the pad of my thumb slide across the tip. He groaned aloud.

"Fuck!" He moved away from my breasts. I smiled, repeating the action of sliding my grip down his length before returning to the top and just barely touching the tip. A shudder ran through him. "Sookie. Stop. Come with me."

He removed my hand from his boxer-briefs with a pained expression and led me towards the office. He stopped at the threshold, probably to figure out a good location for this so I took the initiative and pushed him down into the rolling chair behind the desk.

He sat, looking up at me as I climbed on top of him in nothing but my panties. At least they were on the sexy side with bright blue and green hearts with green lace along the edging. He toyed with the lace as I moved before grasping my hip in his large hand. My panties were just plain wet at this point as he soon found out. He pulled me toward him, his mouth latching onto my nipple again while his hand that had been at my hip trailed to the front, slipping beneath the fabric. He growled, low in his throat when he felt the palpable indication of how much I wanted him.

**Author's Note: Well, my evil Clancy-esq boss just walked in, effectively killing the mood. Nice right? And I can tell you. It isn't easy to write sexy-times after assembling a whole stack of financial statements. So if the flow of this feels… off, I apologize. Just let me know.**

**But how about Eric, huh? Any guesses on how many chapters it's going to take for them to get their orgasm? *evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Perhaps it's not overly obvious but I really hate my boss. He's like Clancy's character but with more sour-bitchiness. Grr.**

**So, to my chagrin, I sneak back into my office after writing this chapter on my lunch break to see MY maintenance guy (the one that may or may not resemble Eric) through the glass doors of my office, waiting for the elevator. I turned bright red due to the naughty thoughts that have been dancing around my head and I'm sure he noticed. Ugh. Do you see what I'm going through to keep you all (and the Muse) happy? *dies***

I kissed him deeply, with an aggression that stemmed from all the coy glances and roundabout flirting we'd been engaging in for close to a year. His finger slipped inside me, causing me to thrust my hips forward. He moved it out back out while sliding forward, letting it press onto clitoris. I gasped, thrusting again as I let my head fall backwards. He shifted as my hair grazed his thighs.

"Eric." I groaned as his fingertip moved against the sensitive juncture of nerves. He didn't relent, instead pulling his mouth from my breast; he used his free hand to brush my hair to one side of my neck.

"What do you need, Sookie?" he asked me huskily.

_That accent! Dear Lord, it was hot. _

He followed the question by attaching his mouth to my neck, finding that sweet spot just below the back of my ear that forced another moan from me.

"You. Eric." I managed to get out. "I need you." My hand was back in his underwear, stroking him with an easy, languid rhythm. His hips bucked involuntarily beneath me as I brought my head back up.

"Stand up." He ordered. I obliged, standing as he rose as well. He hooked his fingers under either side of my panties before sliding them off. He followed them down, ending up on his knees before me.

He placed a light kiss at the junction of my thighs, inhaling as he did before moving to rise. A delicious sensation moved through my body as he kissed his way back up before standing at his full height in front of me. He pushed his boxers down his hips before pulling me back the chair to straddle his lap. With nothing separating us, I sat with his large erection nestled between my legs.

"I've wanted this for so long, Sookie. " He took a moment to look me in the eye. "I know you have too. I was tested after the last woman I dated. Have you been recently?" I nodded.

"Yes, after my last boyfriend." I needed him now. "I'm on the pill."

"Good, then sit up on your knees for a moment." I did as he requested, shuddering as he placed the tip of his penis at my entrance. I let myself go as I slowly began to lower myself onto him, head tossed back, mouth open as little noises of pleasure escaped. He groaned; the sounds of our need intermingled when I was sheathed upon him.

_Oh fuck. He was stretching me so wide. _

I began to move, pushing up with my legs which weren't the best leverage. He helped me find the right rhythm by raising his knees slightly, allowing a nice bounce to our movements. Eric, being a man and therefore a visual creature, immediately locked onto my bouncing breasts. His fingers caressed and brushed my nipples causing me to rock my hips faster.

I could feel the pleasure building within me. The anticipation and games we had been playing had been a form of foreplay all on their own. I felt like this was our inaugurating experience that was destined to happen at this point in time. No more games.

_Fate is a funny bitch._

He held my waist with one arm as he thrust upwards. The chair was rolling with the impact of our movements but I was lost to the sensation of him filling me so thoroughly, the scrape of his facial hair on the sensitive skin of my breasts.

I moved my hands to his chest again, tracing his nipple as I lowered my head to claim his mouth again. He had completely taken over the rhythm of our coupling as his need overwhelmed him. His hand abandoned my nipple to find my clit again.

"Oh, God. Eric!" I moaned loudly, barely noticing the echo of sound bouncing off the walls of the larger room outside. "Please." He grunted, thrusting deep, reaching a carnal place inside me which somehow enabled me to lose my inhibitions. "Eric! Fuck me harder! I want you to come for me!"

_Who the fuck did I think I was? _

_I'm saying things I've never said aloud before._

My face flushed red but it seemed to turn him on even more. He obliged my demands by thrusting into me with a rough, reckless abandon. His movements on my clit increased while I was grinding myself into his palm, desperate to take that plunge into euphoria.

"Sookie." He purred, next to my ear. He traced his tongue alone the outer rim of my ear before speaking again. "I want you to come for me." I shivered as goose bumps rose on my skin.

_Oh, God. _

_I was so close. _

He pressed the tip of his finger onto my clitoris once more and with a final rub; I crested the height that I had been so desperately seeking before falling into the waves of oblivion. I was aware of him thrusting a few more times before he shuddered within me as he filled me.

_Holy fuck, that was hot. _

He pulsated within me as I rested against his chest. He leaned back in the chair and allowed his head to drop back against the back rest of the chair. We stayed like that for a few moments, allowing our bodies to relax. The entire office smelled like sex. I smiled to myself as Eric spoke.

"That was… wow." He began. "Well worth the wait." I laughed kissing his jaw before rising off him. I turned, searching for any article of clothing. He frowned at the movement. "Where do you think you're going, Ms. Stackhouse?"

_What now?_

I turned back to face him as he stood. He pulled me flush against his body.

"I waited this long, I am most certainly not done with you yet." With that he shoved a stack of papers off the longer end of his desk before pushing me against it and onto my back.

**Post Script: I had planned on making you all wait until tomorrow but I will be leaving at 4:00 am (how hideous!) to go to the beach. Assateague Island, if you've ever been. I'll try to finish the next chapter tonight so I can post and run tomorrow but if now, this should keep you all sated until Sunday. Or whenever. I know how much you all love a tease. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: *whew* I'm spent! How about you? :D Seriously, I've not written many lemony bits so please let me know if you liked it. I don't need ALL the sordid details but if you enjoyed the scene, please feel free to let me know. Or if you can think of an area for improvement. I appreciate the notes.**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to post again. The inspiration comes and goes. Bossman has been running me ragged these last few days so I sneak in writing when I can. **

**That being said, I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next one. I'm not sure where this story is going yet but it seems to be taking a few winding roads in my mind. Let's see where they end up?**

He gazed at me, naked, lying across his desk. My hair fell to the side, draped across his keyboard as it fell off the edge of the desk.

"I can't tell you how many times I envisioned you exactly like this?" He licked his lips as I watch his length begin to stir. I, too felt that familiar stirring at my center. He stood above me like something out of a mythology book; all muscle and height with his more than semi-erect penis jutting before me. His blonde hair was damp with sweat with a few tufts sticking up in places.

_I don't know if I can get enough of him. _

"Well, Mr. Northman, "I purred. "Why don't you show me exactly what you envisioned?" I felt another jolt of pleasure from deep within me as he moved in my direction. He stopped inches from my face, his erection just above my lips. I flicked my tongue along the underside. He growled and swung his body around to stand at the edge of the desk where my legs were draped. He grabbed both of my ankles, pulling me to the edge of the desk.

"Wrap your legs around me." He murmured, in a low voice. I complied, locking my ankles behind him. He pulled me closer still, slowing impaling me as he moved. I groaned.

"Oh, fuck me." I breathed. He slid in so fluidly, filling and stretching me once again.

"Happy to oblige, Ms. Stackhouse." He grinned as he began to move within me. He stared down at me, watching my face as the warmth began to spread through my body. "Would you like to know what else I envisioned?" He asked.

"Tell me," I sighed. "Please."

"Bring your hand down and touch yourself."

_Well, this isn't going to last long._

I smirked, moving my hand to my clitoris, rolling it gently as I found the right movement that corresponded with his increasing rhythm. I lifted my hips to match him thrust for thrust, knowing that neither of us would last long. The pressure building within me was relentless as I sighed in pleasure.

His movements were growing faster.

"Sookie," He murmured. "I'm going to come soon."

It wasn't long before we both echoed our mutual release.

_Why had I waited this long to act?_

_It was so good!_

"Eric," I began. "That was…" He cut me off, still breathing erratically.

"I know." He took a moment before pulling out from where he was sheathed. "We should continue this elsewhere." I slid down off the desk, taking in the disarray of the once tidy office. "I'll clean it up Monday." He said casually following my gaze. He strode naked to the door of the office, glancing back out at the cage where I had been working.

_Crap, I still have half a list left._

"I can't leave yet, Eric. I have to finish my files." I groaned, grabbing my blouse from the floor where it had been discarded.

"Leave it." He whispered, coming up behind me.

_Yep, Still naked. _

But then so I was I. I loved the feel of the full body contact. "Save it for Monday, lover." He murmured. His voice had taken on a low, husky cadence as he continued. "I'll help you in the morning. Come with me."

_Lover._

A shiver ran up my spine.

_How tempting._

I sighed, as his hands splayed down my sides and over my hips. I supposed I could come in early before Clancy got in. I was usually the first one in. The other accountants didn't arrive until closer to 9:30 these days. Yes, I think I could manage. It would only take maybe 15 minutes to complete. Turning in his embrace, I faced him, feeling the warmth and hardness of his body.

"If we're going somewhere, we need to be dressed to get out of here." He grinned before grabbing my butt in both hands. With a delicious squeeze, he released me, leaving the office to hunt down his clothing. I followed in suit, watching his body move under the harsh lighting of the larger attic space. Once dressed, I closed up the boxes within the cage, leaving my list on top of the boxes.

"When the time comes, would you mind carrying down the boxes I filled on Monday, Mr. Northman?" I grinned to myself, not looking up at him.

"I'm sure I can arrange a moment or two for you, Ms. Stackhouse." He replied from behind me. I stood from where I was working and turned to find him watching me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him with a feigned innocence. "Where would you like to continue this? My place or yours?" He grinned knowing how cheesy it sounded.

"Let's go to my place. I'll have to feed my cat." He nodded his agreement before continuing.

"Well then Ms. Stackhouse, I'd be pleased to accompany you to your car." He held out his arm in a very gentlemanly way. I smiled, following him down the stairs. We stopped on the fifth floor, allowing me to turn off my computer and the lights for the weekend before taking the elevator down to the parking lot.

I noticed a few familiar cars still parked which wasn't terribly unusual for early evening. I strolled across the lot, stopping at my little yellow Dodge Horizon. Eric raised his eyebrow again but I ignored it.

"I see no point in buying a new car when this one works fine." He smirked but said nothing. He opened the driver's side door, allowing me to get in before speaking.

"I'll follow you there. See you shortly, Ms. Stackhouse." He closed the car door and I watched as he strolled casually across the parking lot to a bright red corvette.

_What?_

_How the hell was he driving that?_

He glanced back over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow slightly before folding his height into the car. Shaking my head, I put the car in drive and headed towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So should I continue this story? I have some idea of where I want to go but I really have NO idea where it will end up. Basically my question is, does it have the potential for YOU to fall in love with the characters themselves and not just the dirty EricPorn? :D**

**I've also been considering a separate story from Eric's POV. Do you feel like that would be something worth reading or would it just wind up being repetitive? Thoughts?**

I bumped along the gravel road that leads to my home. The old farmhouse that I lived at had been in my family for generations. I lived with my Gran, Adel, until she had passed away a year ago. It was just me in the house now. Well, with the exception of my cat, Tina. My brother, Jason lived a few miles away in our parent's old home. We'd been raised by Gran after both parents were killed in a flash flood.

I grimaced, hitting a particularly rough rut in the road before checking my mirror to see how Eric was faring in his flashy corvette.

_His bright-ass red corvette. _

I hated to pass judgment but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how he could afford that on the salary of a maintenance man.

_Oh, well. _

It wasn't up to me to be nosey or question his salary. At the end of the road, I pulled into the gravel lot that was where I parked my car before stopping.

_What was I doing?_

I'd never behaved like this before. I'd never brought a strange man home and most certainly had never had steamy, office sex. Nor had I considered it but here I am; sitting in my car with the overly tall maintenance man sauntering towards the driver's side door. I glanced up, somewhat shyly as he opened the car door for me.

He grinned offering me his hand.

"Nice place you've got here. Very… rustic." And just like that my temper flared to life.

"I'll have you know this house is over two hundred years old!" I huffed as I climbed the stairs. He followed behind me, still smirking. "Of course it's going to be a little 'rustic.'" I tossed in some sarcastic air quotes for good measure. Unlocking the door, I stepped inside, allowing him to follow behind me.

Tina was waiting on the stairs and meowed when she saw me.

"Hi sweet girl," I said, scooping her up. I carried her to the kitchen to get her can of wet food while Eric took a moment to surreptitiously take in his surroundings. As I busied myself opening the can of food, I knew what he would see; a collection of mismatched but comfortable furniture, outdated but immaculate appliances and wood that had held up through generations of Stackhouses wearing it down. I smiled inwardly at his apparent approval as I scooped the mushy cat food out of the can and into Tina's bowl. Nearly shoving my hand out of the way, she dove in, happily scarfing it down. I turned back to Eric to see that his attention was no longer on the décor. His eyes had locked onto me like a honing beacon. I suddenly felt very much like the gazelle that had just noticed she had invited a lion home with her.

"Uh... Can I get you some lemonade? Maybe some Sweet Tea?" I asked feeling very nervous all of a sudden. I started rummaging through a cabinet, reaching for a glass when I felt him behind me. His hands traced my arms with the faintest of touches.

"Don't get nervous on me, Sookie." He turned me to face him. "You know you felt something between us this afternoon." His head dipped down to taste the flesh at the base of my neck. I shuddered feeling his lips teased my skin as goose-bumps rose along my arms. "I felt it too."

My knees were bordering on weak when he gathered me in his arms before pressing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I groaned feeling myself fall into the sensation and fervor. We stood like that in my kitchen, our tongues dueling, until Tina interrupted by bumping her head into my arm and meowing. I couldn't help it. I laughed as she meowed again, demanding attention. Eric smiled as I put her back on the floor.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour?" I said, walking towards the living room.

_Ok. Game plan._

I kicked off my shoes casually as I walked before speaking. "This is the living room." I began unbuttoning my blouse as I moved through to the room to the stairs. As I stood at the bottom of the stair well, I dropped my shirt to the floor. I heard Eric's breath hitch every so quietly as I began upwards. At the top of the stairs, I turned heading for the spare bedroom as I unbuttoned my pants. "This is the spare bedroom." I kicked them off my feet before turning back to the stairs. He wasn't paying much attention now. His right hand trailed over my side and down my hip. I ignored him, well attempted to anyway. "That other door there is the upstairs bathroom." I made my way back downstairs before turning to the right. "And this," I said pushing open the door. "is my bedroom." I unhooked my bra, standing before him in just my panties.

His eyes were dark with lust as he pushed me back onto the bed, his hands instantly attaching to my breasts.

"I hope you got enough sleep last night, lover."

**YES! I'm leaving it like that. Hahaha. I live to tease another day. But seriously, who knew this would develop into more. It's like watching porn with a surprisingly good story line (do those even exist outside of literature?) **

**Anyway, I will have more lemony goodness at some point but a lot of people are curious as to Eric's background and his mysterious sexy car. So I think I'll see where this takes me. I do apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I needed some sort of transition.**

**But if you do enjoy reading, please take the time to let me know. I have no idea what you think works because I'm sure it's pretty different from what I think works; especially when The Muse Eric wants to have it written his way. So if you take a few moments just to tell me what you did like, what you didn't like, etc., I'd be entirely grateful.**


End file.
